Poetic Justice
by Loced Out
Summary: "Any Time, Any Place" was a very SEXXY video here is my take of the video if it wass starring two of my favorite Glee characters! Mercedes is having a little trouble sleeping can Sam help her get some rest? I am a little shy on doing smut for other peoples characters! I might take it down if Ii don't feel like its flowing right! Wish me luck! Will Only be a three shot!
1. Any Time

**ANYTIME**

**I Really like that song" Poetic Justice", my favorite part is Janet Jackson chorus part probably cuz I think "Anytime, Anyplace" is not only a SEXXXY song but a HOT & SEXXXY video, I'm a little shy on doing smut for Glee but I do like a good challenge so I'm going to try to convey my version of the "Anytime Anyplace" video. If it doesn't feel right or no longer fun I will pass the story onto another! Wish me luck!**

**Oh Glee, Loced Out!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters all I own is my Samcedian Heart!**_

* * *

2:30 a.m. the clock read. Mercedes Jones hugged her pillow over her ears. The downstairs neighbors were at it again. They argued early in the morning, they argued in the afternoon, and they argued at night. Mercedes wondered when they actually went to sleep or at least work.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch!" the male neighbors' voice carried through the vent.

"Oh good, your sleeping in the living room" Mercedes mumbled. She could feel her personality warring off. She had to get up for her new job at seven a.m. and if her wonderful neighbors didn't shut the hell up she was going to be no good. She debated if she should go knock on their door and ask very nicely but forcefully to be quiet.

"I wish you were dead," the female voice replied.

"Oh dearie, you just don't know!" He shouted.

Mercedes played with her cell phone wondering if any of her friends were up, she needed someone to calm her down before she granted both of their wishes!

"Fuck it!" Mercedes grabbed a blanket and her favorite red shaped lips pillow and preceded to the living room hoping the neighbors would keep their loud discussion contained in one room.

Mercedes threw her makeshift bed on the couch to head to the kitchen to make a warm glass of coco. Her tweety bird slippers shuffled under her. The noisy slippers matched her silk pants and over size Henley shirt.

"Let's see what's on TV that can put me to sleep." Mercedes mumbled. Having two older brothers made it a requirement for her to sleep with some type of sound, just not ruckus.

Mercedes heard the sound of keys jiggling mixed with steel toe boots across the hall. Mercedes stood on her tippy toes to peek out her peep hole to see her neighbor and somewhat friend, Samuel Evans about to enter his apartment.

"Sam," Mercedes opened her door.

Samuel Evans smiled at his beautiful neighbor, Mercedes Jones.

"You couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked? Sam had just got off of his third shift job.

"The down stairs neighbors are at it again I have to be up in a few. I saw you going in, I figured I would say hey." Mercedes rubbed her hand behind her head, "Hey."

"I think your water is ready." Sam pointed out the whistling tea kettle coming from her apartment

"Thanks I was making some coco would you like some?" Mercedes asked?

"I would love to." Sam smiled placing a bag in the foyer of his apartment. Mercedes used to be his girlfriend back in high school. They had broken up due to distance that had been about six years ago, they had lost touch with each other up until about five months ago when he learned Mercedes had moved into his apartment building. They were slowly mapping out the dynamic of their friendship.

"I kinda of miss Rachel's crazy ass." Mercedes laughed reminiscing over the old gang in Glee club.

"I talked to Blaine a couple nights ago. He is doing great, he's about to adopt a baby girl name Jeramila with his partner." Sam sipped on his coco.

"You have a little something- something on your lips." Mercedes wiped his cool whip mustache off his lips with her index finger.

"Thanks well let me get home so you can get some sleep." Sam suggested. He really had to leave before he said or did something he regretted.

"Okay." Mercedes said a little bit disappointed she enjoyed his company. Sam stood up stretching allowing her a peek of his washboard stomach.

"Thanks for the coco." Sam gathered her up in a bear hug. She smelt great like some kind of whimsical fruity smell.

"No problem." She had no desire to let him go. He felt great against her soft body.

"_Snap out of it Jones, you have no idea if he has a girl or what's really going on with him." _Mercedes thought.

"Let me go because if I was your boyfriend and I found out you had some strange dude here I would get the wrong idea," Sam fished for some information.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now. What about you?" Mercedes boldly asked?

"Nope night shift has fixed that problem." Sam admitted. Mercedes walked him to her door. She wanted to ask him to stay but she really did have to be at work very soon.

Sam opened his mouth to say goodbye when loud noise interrupted him,

"I am never going to be able to sleep,:" Mercedes poked out her lip. Sam softly pecked her bottom lip like he had done many times before. Mercedes tucked her lip in quickly gnawing at the place Sam had just kissed.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"Sorry, it was a habit." He admitted.

"It's okay," She studied his moist pink lips; she had almost forgot how good they felt.

"I better go." Sam excused himself. He had not forgotten how good her lips felt.

Mercedes ran her tongue across her bottom lip where Sam lip had been. She clamped her red lip pillow in between her legs, trying to get comfortable to go to sleep. The hot coco was not working. Her TV warned her that it planned to go to sleep in ten minutes. "_What are you doing, Jones_?" Mercedes thought

Sam tried to concentrate on the basketball games score and even though he was looking at the screen he couldn't remember who was playing let alone the score. What he could remember was the way Mercedes pajama top was loose fitting everywhere except where her beautiful breast were imprinted, the way her ass stood high and firm in her bottoms. The way her soft body felt against his body. Sam was about to ditch watching the game and invest in a cold shower when he heard a light tap on his door.

"Cedes' you okay?" Sam opened the door for Mercedes who looked a little lost.

Mercedes knew she shouldn't be there, she couldn't leave either.

"Nice apartment," she barely looked at his place. Sam had changed into a navy blue tank top and nylon navy shorts showing off his well-defined arms and legs. Mercedes closed her eyes there was no going back now.

"I was watching TV before I went to bed" Sam sat back on his couch before his best friend below betrayed his inner thoughts.

"Sam, "Mercedes whispered. She said nothing else she climbed into his lap facing him, feeling his best friend pressing against her through the flimsy material she called pajamas.

"Damn." He could practically hear her pussycats' heartbeat. He buried his hands inside her shirt multi-tasking between feeling every inch of her and stealing her shirt. Sam became eye-leveled to her captured nipples that were trying to escape the lace red bra-prison. He unlatched the gate from behind. Sam hide her left breast in his mouth. Mercedes arched her back rocking back and forth on him. Sam had to get closer the material separating them wasn't shit but a tease. He hoisted himself up with his left arm without breaking his mouth connection with her breast. He used this upper strength to hold him up while pulling down his shorts.

"You...got…protection? "Mercedes questioned, catching his ears between her teeth.

"Hmmm." Sam was thankful for the first time he had left extra in his end table. He pointed it out to her. She twisted a little escaping his grasp to grab the condom and to remove her bottoms.

"Get your ass back here." Sam growled her body was amazing. She was shaped like an hourglass. He placed the condom on. Mercedes climbed back into his lap lowering herself careful on his best friend. She couldn't have been wetter if she was inside a pool. He tattooed his lips on her brown flavored neck. She flung her head back as she teetered tattered on him. Sam planted kisses down her neck.

"Shit…oh shit," Mercedes grabbed the back of the couch to lift herself up a little then slide back down on him. The sound of them connecting could be heard over the television.

"Damn Mercedes!" Sam making sure the right breast wasn't jealous made out with the right one. Mercedes scratched his back making their rhythm more demanding and aggressive. Sam loved the face she was making as she hit her high; it was a mixture of pain, pleasure and relief.

"I should probably go home." Mercedes got dressed,

"You can spend the night," Sam tucked a section of her hair behind her ear.

"Sam, I don't think that will be a good idea. This was a one-time thing. I can't nor do I want this to turn into anything." Mercedes kissed his cheek.

"Damn, I'm a booty call?" Sam pretended to hide behind his pile of clothes.

"Are we cool?" Mercedes hadn't planned to use Sam but she really had to concentrate on her before starting a real relationship and she had already went back to Sam before going back again would be stupid.

"Always."

Mercedes fell asleep before her head hit the pillow; she hadn't felt this relaxed in years. Mercedes woke up the next morning refreshed despite the lack of hours she slept. Mercedes looked over at Sam's apartment wondering how he was sleeping.

* * *

**Again I am challenging myself here. Any other time my vision of Mercedes would probably never do these but hell even good girls want to be bad sometimes. Now that Mercedes got a taste of Sam can she really leave him alone? Next chapter "Any place" will be up in less than a week. This will be no longer than a three shot! Read ya later, Loced Out**

_._


	2. Any Place

**ANYPLACE**

** Thank you so much for the reviews! Giving me the courage to continue with my video story! I am trying to pace myself with the story but it is kind of stalking me! I want to shut out my real world just long enough to finish this story! Thanks again, **

**Oh Glee, **

**Loced Out!**

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters! Just my disappointment on how RIB has treated some of my favorite couples!**_

* * *

"Your mom looks like Incredible Hulk," the female neighbors' voice made its way up to Mercedes apartment. If the insult had made its way up to her ears for the neighbors six o'clock argument Mercedes would have appreciated its value. The time frame made it fall flat on delivery.

"At least my mom loves me, do you remember what your mom looks like, after she married your what fifth daddy?; Or do you call them uncles like on Mommy dearest?" The male voice teased. A door slammed.

Mercedes looked at the clock 2:50, they put in hours like Sam did. It had been about two weeks since her encounter with Sam and truth be told she hadn't gotten a good night sleep like that since.

She grabbed her keychain off her dresser and played with them. She wondered if she should get a hotel room so she could get a good night sleep, she had the day off tomorrow or technical today. The idea seemed great waking up to peace and quiet.

She peeked out her peephole debating the idea when she saw Sam about to enter his apartment. He was wearing a brown corduroy jacket, it couldn't be the same one from school could it; A pair of white jeans that was wearing him and those damn steel toe boots. She could see him pausing in front of his door.

Sam didn't even bother turning around towards the soft footsteps traveling in his house. He was going to have to write Seinfeld a Thank you letter for the key swapping idea. It had been a disaster on the show to have friends keeping the key in case the owner had got locked out or need something but looking through his living room mirror Sam thought it was the best idea they ever had.

Mercedes reflection in the mirror showed that she had traded her Tweety pajamas for a camouflage teddy that cradled her body right. The brown of her chest bobbled up as if they were trying to keep their selves above the material. The top part of the teddy spread and flared out like a jacket, showing off her matching boy shorts undies.

"Sorry, I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar." Mercedes lied, "To make Kool-Aid."

"It's in the top cabinet," Sam smirked still watching the vision in the mirror.

"Thanks I will get out of your hair soon."

"Take your time."

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the sugar that was out of her reach.

She thought of asking Sam for help but the words wouldn't form.

"Here let me help you." Sam whispered from behind her. He had enjoyed watching her struggle.

The way her ass went up and down.

He stretched over her reaching the sugar. Mercedes could feel his best friend asking to come over and play with her ass.

"Do you want Splendid or Domino?" Sam stretched again. Her ass attempted to open the door for his best friends by tooting as close as it could to Sam.

"Domino" She tried to concentrate,

"Are you sure?" Sam massaged her chest through the almost see through material. He massaged them in the opposite direction. Mercedes leaned into his firm chest.

"Sammmm," Mercedes purred. Sam allowed his right hand to explore the inside of her jungle colored boy shorts; he allowed his fingers to sink into the quicksand of Mercedes pussy sideways. He moved his fingers front to back as if he was cutting a piece of fruit. Mercedes body followed his finger faithfully. Mercedes laced her fingers behind Sam's neck as he continued to play inside of her.

Sam removed his fingers and turned her around leading her to the kitchen table. Sam hoisted her up on the table. He positioned his body between her legs; he parted the flaps of her teddy, kissing the inside of her navel. Mercedes tiny fingers quickly unbuttoned his yellow shirt. She yanked it off before working on unbuckling his huge belt. Mercedes unzipped his jeans, grabbing his sweet ass. She smiled boxers or brief; the best boxer brief. She wrapped her hands around Sam's penis practically petting it.

Mercedes tried to climb off the table to get at Sam.

"Stay" Sam ordered. He laid her out on the table like a buffet. Sam opened her thighs up by licking up her legs. Mercedes stretched her arms above her head with anticipation. Sam buried his face inside of her French kissing pussycat. Mercedes raked her nails on Sam's back.

"Stop… Shit… don't stop." Mercedes tried to catch her breath. She could feel her body trying to keep Sam's face there. She swept her fingers through his thick blonde hair. She could feel Sam trying to say something from in between her legs.

Sam came up for air licking his lips, "My favorite flavored Kool-Aid."

He didn't give Mercedes time to react he gathered her back up in his arms placing her against the wall. Ever since that first night Sam kept condoms very close. He ripped open the wrapper and like a Nascar drivers pit team put on the condom in record time without letting her go. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and arm around his neck. She sucked on his lips tasting her own sweet and sour flavored juices.

Sam stroked her causing her body to flop up and down on his best friend. Mercedes squeezed her arms and legs tighter around him riding him like he was the Lone Ranger's horse himself. She tried pacing herself but Sam was the shit!

"Faster" She begged.

"As you wish" Sam compiled. He jammed inside her practically levitating her in the air.

Mercedes rode him out until she was able to cum back to the ground.

"Mercedes, you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Sam asked watching Mercedes putting back on her so called pajamas

"Sammy, I don't want us to blur the lines. It is what it is."

"Let me at least walk you home." Sam teased.

"What am I going to get mugged on my way across the hall?"

"Alright whatever."

"This is perfect for right now. No strings attached we are free to see other people. Let it go Evans."

"This is what you really want to do?" Sam didn't look too sure about this deal.

"This is exactly what I want and need." She was greeted by the neighbors' door slamming shut as soon as she stepped into the hallway.

"You forgot your sugar," Sam mischievously handed her the Domino sugar.

* * *

**Two chapters down! One more chapter to go, yea! I have enjoyed writing this story so if not too many people get to read it I am okay with it! The next chapter will be "Any Thing" I needed an "Any" word that could fit in with the theme! I hope my fellow Samcedians like how the story ends!**

**Read ya later, **

**Loced Out!**


	3. Any Thing

**ANYTHING **

**Here is the conclusion of my video story! I enjoyed writing this story! I hope my fellow Samcedians enjoy the ending! Thanks everyone that left a review or read my story! Until next time I get an inspirations but even if I never post anything else under Loced Out I want to thank you guys for letting me voice myself!**

**Oh Glee, **

**Loced out!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters just my M rated mind (just joking)_

* * *

"Girl, you are crazy!" Mercedes laughed talking to her longtime friend, Tina Chang on her cell phone as she entered her apartment building. Mercedes looked over at the door of her downstairs neighbors, it was actually quiet for once. She headed upstairs to her own apartment. She was going to take advantage of the silence.

"Mike is crazy." Tina was telling Mercedes how her poor husband drank her breast milk.

Mercedes laughed almost colliding into Sam.

"Ti, let me call you back." Mercedes said. A month passed since their strange agreement started. Mercedes "borrowed" sugar, butter or whatever else came to mind from Sam about three times a week. No matter how late she went to sleep those nights she would wake up refreshed like she had slumbered for years. A tornado couldn't wake her up after a visit to Sam let alone her deranged downstairs neighbors.

"Hey Sam," Mercedes greeted him. Damn, he looked good in the daylight too. Sam looked sexy in his light weight hunter green sweater that was clinging to his perfect body, dark denim jeans with the word Levi scrawled on the pocket of his sweet ass, to top it off he wore his favorite black boots. His new accessory was a gorgeous brunette with an upturned nose.

"Hey 'Cedes, this is my co-worker, Geneva. Geneva this is my neighbor Mercedes." Sam introduced the women.

"Hey nice to meet you Sugar," Geneva said with thick southern accent.

"Where are you from?" Mercedes asked?

"Sweetwater, Texas. I think it's cool ya know ya neighbors. I do not know anybody in my building. Now days people do not take the time to get to know each other. How else are you going to borrow sugar from a neighbor?" Geneva chatted. Mercedes brown cheeks tinted a blood red.

"That is important being able to borrow things from each other." Sam agreed looking at Mercedes, "But we actually cheated. 'Cedes and I went to school together! Imagine my surprise when she moved in!"

"That is so sweet; you two really do feel comfortable borrowing sugar from each other." Geneva leaned into Sam. Mercedes felt like she was being tortured.

"Yep; well Geneva we better getting going if we are going to make the movies." Sam ushered her towards the stairs.

"What are you two going to see?" Mercedes asked. Not that she cared, she told him to date other people but the things you could do in the back row of the movies.

"They are playing an old Clint Eastwood movie. I figured both us southerns would love it. Actually I have been waiting for quite a while for this one to ask me out. I decided to ask him out the first time a month ago but our schedules never quite matched until recently." Geneva placed claim on his chest with her perfect manicured hand.

"After dinner and a movie we are going to work." Sam added.

"Well you two have fun," Mercedes sized up Geneva as a girly-girl.

"Nice meeting you." Geneva linked her arm through Sam's.

"You too." Mercedes entered her place; she forcefully closed her door shut. She couldn't explain why Geneva got under her skin. Shit, she had gone on a couple dates with Travis Macron a cute guy from her job. Na, she wasn't jealous; Geneva was irritating with her fake accent.

Mercedes called Tina to vent.

Mercedes was awaken up by the sound of the sky's tears hitting her window and her unexplainable irritation that was pretending it was jealousy. Mr. & Mrs. Downstairs not waking her up was a change of pace not to say they were not in the middle of their wake up argument. Their voices were inaudible they must have just started in a different room it would be a few minutes before they got to their favorite spot right under her bedroom.

Mercedes kicked her purple duvet off. Sam would be getting home from work in ten minutes. Her body hadn't gotten the memo they were mad at him because she could feel her whole body preparing for his return home. She refused to go over there tonight. She should have texted Travis earlier so that he could have arrived at the same time Sam got home. Let him know he wasn't the only one who was dating.

"_Jones, you are acting like a spoiled little girl."_ Mercedes thought. She left her room to go sleep in the living room as she heard the downstairs voices getting clearer. She paused by her door fighting the urge to see if Sam was in the hallway. She tried peeking out there was shadow over her peephole. Sam was attempting to see if she was looking out. Oh hell na, she was staying home. She would rather go downstairs to join the neighbors' argument then go see him. He better hope she didn't quit visiting him; it was the matter of principal. Mercedes turned on the television, setting up her old night time ritual.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sam sat on the floor of his kitchen shirtless sucking on a strawberry.

"Like you knew I was coming over." Mercedes made a face. Her nipples harden watching him working on the juices of the berry.

Mercedes looked at his homemade picnic. Two glasses of wine, a bowl of strawberries, cool whip and the soft sound of Janet Jackson seducing voice declaring "Anytime, Anyplace" from his stereo system.

"Strawberry?" Sam offered smiling. Mercedes sat on the floor facing him. She placed her great thick shaped legs over top his.

"Sure." Sam bit into the strawberry before feeding it to her, she moaned with delight.

Sam untied the belt that was keeping her cinnamon colored wrap around dress together.

It didn't go unnoticed that she wasn't wearing any under garments.

"Trust me?" Sam studied her body. Mercedes managed a slight nod. Sam took out another strawberry dipping it into the cool whip. Mercedes opened her mouth. Sam bypassed her mouth using the strawberry as a paint brush he painted each nipple snow white. He leaned over her causing her to lay down on the cold floor. He took another strawberry to complete his master piece; he painted the outside of her pussycat with cool whip. Sam pulled up taking off his pants.

He started with her nipples cleaning off the mess by sucking them each off like he had done earlier with the strawberries. Sam placed a dap of cool whip in her navel then topped it off with a strawberry. He ate the strawberry off her belly making sure there was no trace of food in her inner bellybutton. Mercedes body no longer was hers but his. He placed a strawberry in her mouth. Then he went to his next destination her cool flavored pussy. Mercedes turned her face sideway feeling the cold of the floor on her cheek. Somehow it felt great as Sam's tongue repainted her pussy brown.

"Damnnnnnn...Sammmy." Mercedes wailed. Sam used his middle finger to scoop out cool whip. Mercedes eyes got as big as saucer realizing where his painting experience was going next. Her legs parted feeling the cool whip hitting her clit

"_Damn is he really fingering me with dairy products_?" Mercedes was moaning so loud and high she didn't recognize the noise as hers.

"I'm not done; I always clean up after myself." Sam bragged. Sam's soft, thick tongue chased the cool whip. Mercedes was begging him now to enter her.

"Please! PPPlease! I surrender." Mercedes urged, "Sam, big daddy, Avatar, whatever you want me to call just please."

"Not yet, turn around." Sam calmly told her. His friend had told him about something he did with his girl. Sam had wanted to try it with Mercedes. Mercedes turned around. Her nipples now feeling the cold of the floor she shifted.

Sam traced a new strawberry on her ass. He dumped some cool whip on each lovely brown back cheek smearing it evenly on turning each cheek beige. Sam hovered over her using his wide mouth to suck off the beige. Mercedes whole body followed Sam's lips making it look like there was an invisible string controlling her, when he let up some her body lay back on the ground. The floor was no longer cold, it was hot from her flesh.

"_Damn either Sam or his lips are a magician_." Nobody had ever made her ass into hydraulics. Her body bounced up as Sam continued biting her actually ass.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't fuck me." Mercedes fought to turn around.

"Sideways" Sam said facing her sideways. Mercedes closed the space between them placing her tongue inside of his mouth. She needed to make sure there were no spaces between them at all.

Sam enclosed the space entering inside her grabbing her ass. The residue of the diary product made it hard for him to get a good grip. He pulled away a little then entered. He used her ass to control the movements. They sounded like a roar of applauses.

"Mercedes." Sam whined cuming. Mercedes closed her eyes allowing her orgasm take over her senses.

"Don't start." Mercedes tied up her wrap around dress. They went through this spend the night shit every time.

"I'm not." Sam put on a pair of boxers. Mercedes arched her eyebrows he never gave up this easy.

"Really?"

"Mercedes, what I am about to say goes against everything the guy code stands for and I may be exiled out of the club of men." Sam joked. Mercedes smiled she knew he wouldn't give up that easy.

"Okay what is it Evans?" Mercedes chuckled.

"I'm done with the booty calls. If I can't have all of you then I don't want any of you. I'm looking for a woman who wants to settle down. You made it clear I'm not even an option for you. I'm out!" Sam threw his arms up.

"I don't give a fuck." Mercedes teared up, "Is this about Little Ms. Geneva?"

"Yes and no. I turned down Geneva so many times hoping you would change your mind. Why should I miss out on a good potential wife for what? someone who views me as a good fuck?" Sam demanded.

"I told you from the get go what it was, not my fault you caught feelings!" Mercedes huffed.

"Caught? Are you really that naïve that you thought I caught feelings? Mercedes, I never lost feelings for you. The minute I saw you moved in I have been trying to figure a way to get you back. I only agreed to this shit because I thought I could handle it and it was better than not having you at all." Sam whispered the next line, "I was wrong."

"Well all I got to offer is Friends with benefits right now; so you out or in?"

"I'm out."

"Thanks for the dick. I hope you and Little Ms. Geneva are happy." Mercedes stormed out of his apartment. .

"Screw you," the war was still raging under Mercedes floor. She hugged herself tight. She hoped either she or they fell asleep soon or Sam wasn't going to be the only one she cussed out.

It was almost four in the morning. She closed her eyes feeling the soft glow of her television watching her.

Sam wasn't sure if this was a good idea . He was trying not to startle Mercedes as he navigated his self in her dark apartment.

"Mercedes." He knocked on her bedroom door. Mercedes smugly smiled into her arm. She was glad because she already missed him; the possibility of them no longer hanging out was scary.

"Hey Sam, you change your mind?" Mercedes sat up in her bed.

"No. I want to understand what's going on that's all." Sam looked unsure, "was I that bad as a boyfriend?"

"Sam you were a good boyfriend, my best actually. I don't think we are meant to be together. We tried it twice and both times they didn't work out." Mercedes shrugged.

"'Cedes, my family moved the first time the second time you left for college. Now unless your job is about to transfer you I think we have more control over our residences" Sam sat on her bed, "I promise I will not intentionally leave you. They will have to kidnap me first."

"I'm trying to establish myself at work. I don't have time to start a relationship." Mercedes said.

"Okay, you will always be establishing yourself personally, socially and whatever until the day you die. Don't let that be an excuse to push me away." Sam pointed out.

"You really are hard headed." Mercedes tried to come up with something else to discourage him without losing her benefits.

"Do you really want Geneva to become Mrs. Evans and carry my two trouty mouth kids, we will nickname them Sugar and Spice,they will be twin girls." Sam smiled lopsided.

"No." Mercedes pouted.

"I'm willing to compromise with you. I'm not asking you to be my girl tonight unless you want to? I want to know this isn't in vain. I want to be able to go out on a date with you, talk to you about our days. Cuddle every now and then. I want to be able to walk with you out in public. I want to know you will consider a future with me" Sam admitted," I

"I really hate you." Mercedes poked out her lips.

"Is that a yes?" Sam kissed her hanging lip.

Mercedes enveloped her lip slightly nodding.

"Damn "Cedes I should suspend your benefits for putting me through all this shit!" Sam thought about it, "But why should I punish both us?"

Mercedes smiled silently tackling him on top of her grinding her hips against him. He may have won this battle but she was taking back control of the sex. Sam peeled off his clothes. Mercedes pulled down her sheets and duvet to allow him to get underneath with her. She wiggled out of her nightgown. She slide down the tunnels of her covers. Mercedes stopped to visit Sam's best friend. She squeezed him between her fluffy breasts making a penis taco.

"MMMMercedddes." Sam stammered as she tity- fucked him. She bent her head to lollipop the tip of his penis head. Sam yanked her hair with excitement. Mercedes finally released him from the taco position to bury his nuts in her mouth like a squirrel getting ready for the winter. Sam arched his back until he was tickling the back of her throat. Sam's body jerked he prepared to withdrawal. Mercedes refused to let up juggling his balls in her mouth. Sam's unrecognizable gibber gabber turned her own more. She fingered herself with the stupid magic fingers routine while he was still in her mouth. They both hummed in satisfaction. Sam busted his nut, his whole body felt like it was being released. Mercedes swallowed in one gulp. Sam twirled his tongue around his huge mouth; she had never done that before.

"It's like that?" Sam helped her to climb back up.

"Yea,"

Sam laid on top of her playing a game of footie with her. He stared into her golden brown eyes with his hazel green eyes. Mercedes was gorgeous! His biggest secret was Mercedes was running shit; he refused to allow her to know how much yet.

Mercedes had never felt so naked than under Sam's stare, Sam had never looked so sexy either.

Sam placed his forearms behind her in a push up position he lifted up. He guided his best friend into her. Her pussy molded into him naturally. Sam could feel Mercedes nails reopening the nearly healed scratches, the pain and pleasure of it made him want to share the feel with her. The bed shifted under them. Mercedes full brown chest jump roped up and down, as her head almost hit her headboard.

Mercedes spat out a few words with pleasure. She curled her toes. Sam covered her mouth with his own causing her to scream in delight in his mouth. He held on tight to her until he completely discharged into the condom. He pulled out hearing a slurpe sound from the latex leaving her juicy fruit pussy. Sam collapsed wrapping his arms around her.

"I am spending the night." He declared kissing the tip of her button nose.

.

Mercedes was awaken from a knock on the door in her dreams. It took her mind a second to figure out what was going on. She slipped out of her bed quietly to go to the bathroom. She glanced at her alarm clock it was close to six a.m. in the morning. She hadn't even been sleep for a good twenty minute. She finished going to the bathroom and was pouring a glass of water when she heard the knock again. Mercedes peeked into her bedroom her visitor couldn't be Sam. Sam was sleep in her room with the duvet tucked at his torso, his athletic upper body uncovered she had used it as a pillow; his poor navel was filled to the rim with her drool causing a small dam.

Mercedes peeked out her peephole to see who dared to knock on her door at dawn. She laughed to herself opening the door.

Maurice Bessler nervously pushed up his rimmed framed glasses. Maurice always knew his upstairs neighbor was cute but enlighten by the recent events and her leaning against her door looking pissed in a black wife beater that barely made it past her inner thighs; he realized how voluptuous she was.

"Yes, can I help you?" She crossed her arms around her chest giving them the illusion of a frown that matched her face. The shirt rode up her thigh a little more. Maurice shook his pant leg trying to shake out the boner that was quickly forming. The few times he had seen her in the building she had always been happy this attitude shook him

"I know this might not be an appropriate time. I wanted to talk to you before you go to work I know you usually leave early. I wasn't sure if you work today." Maurice danced around the reason he was there. Mercedes raised her eyebrows for him to get to the point.

Mercedes crossed her ankles and played with her music note necklace.

"Thanks for coming by." Mercedes started to adventure back into her apartment.

"I am not sure if you are aware how flimsy these walls and floors can be not to mention the way voices carry." Maurice shook his thin legs again.

Mercedes stopped this should be good, "And?"

"Usually you are exceptionally neighbor but tonight there were some alarming noise coming from your apartment. I was wondering if you could." Maurice silently thought to himself "_That if you and your company, Sam_." Maurice was very aware of her company's' name. He knew how it sounded coming from her plump lips when she was stuttering his name, screaming his name, and his personal favor singing his name.

Maurice was in the middle of arguing with his wife, Nancy when the air ducts carried the sound of the bed creaking. Maurice stopped to listen usually there was barely any activity of sound up there. Nancy busted into the room trying to get the last word in. Maurice shushed her to listen. For the first time in months they sat in the same room without yelling at each other. They listened all the way up until Mercedes and Sam closing duet "Cumming." Maurice didn't know that his wife was silently squeezing her legs to together cumming a few minutes after the show and tell couple. Maurice was the one who literally got caught with his hands in his pants.

Maurice looked at the face of his wife and knew he had only two options. The first option was going upstairs and plead with Mercedes to be quiet in the future his second option was learn how to put it down like "Sam." The second option sounded great in theory but he opted for the easy way out. He waited for a minute before confronting her; he had to attend to some Vaseline that needed his attention. Now that he was standing in front of Mercedes he knew it could of waited until the day time.

"You were wondering what?" Mercedes dared him to finish.

"I was wondering if in the future you could keep your liaisons to a minimum sound octave." Maurice let the words tumble out his mouth.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Mercedes closed her door adjacent. She didn't want to disturb Sam's sleeping. All she needed was Sam coming out chest peacocked out defending her. Beside this was a private war between her and the down stairs neighbors.

"Like I said you are a great delightful neighbor. It's a little uncomfortable and disturbing when you're trying to go to sleep and you hear screaming and weird noises."

"I agree!"

"I'm glad we have an understanding. No more of these awkward moments." Maurice let his eyes roam her body. He had to get back to his video and Vaseline.

"I agree but we do not have an understanding." Mercedes informed him.

"Excuse me?"

"For the last four months I have endured you arguing with your wife! You argue with her morning, noon, and night like they are breakfast, lunch, and dinner with a midnight dessert. I have started to camp out in my living room because for some reason you think I enjoy listening to your very loud discussions. The two of you always manage to make it in the room underneath my bedroom. Mr. Bessler you probably were in the middle of an argument when I interrupted it with my noise. Here's the deal I don't care if I lead a parade through your living room or screw my man in your bathroom,do what I have been doing for the last few months grin it and bare it." Mercedes snarled.

"Now Ms. Jones, no need to be nasty about this." Maurice gulped.

"It is six o'clock in the morning trust me Mr. Bessler I am being as polite as I can." Mercedes huffed, "What you need to do is divorce your wife or work it out."

Maurice opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for water.

"Coming to my door to check me about some damn noise, you got to be fucking kidding me." Mercedes mumbled.

"I thought we could be neighborly about this." Maurice said.

"You know what I think this shit is," Mercedes said before slamming the door in his face, "_**Poetic Justice**_."

* * *

**There you have it the conclusion of my three-shot smut based story. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I had fun writing the interaction between Mercedes and Maurice. Bad ass Mercedes was fun. **

**If I had to write an Afterwards- Maurice and Nancy move out before ultimately getting a divorce.**

**I see Sam winning the war in the long run, making Mercedes his wife having a fun freaky honeymoon maybe procreating those twins Sugar & Spice that he promised. **

**Oh Glee, that really was fun to write now that this story has stopped stalking me I'm returning back into a shy pumpkin! **

** Read ya later, **

**Loced Out **


End file.
